Talk:Anarchy (SMG)
huh? someone deleted my Anachy, why? why has someone deleted my anachy?--De3-J4y-Fr3aK 10:28, December 28, 2009 (UTC) was it deleeted because its german?--De3-J4y-Fr3aK 10:31, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :It was deleted because it's modded with the Savior's ammo regen. --Nagamarky 11:47, December 28, 2009 (UTC) ::It is theoretically possible for you to have Savior's ammo regen on other Tediore guns. Not sure if it's possible with Anarchy, but it has happened (multiple times, even) with Bone Shredder. 23:22, January 15, 2010 (UTC) (Edit:Not possible with Anarchies, only Saviors and Bone Shredders) :::As far as I know, the only gun that can share its traits is the Draco and the Boom Stick. But I stand corrected if there is a legit counter-example. --Nagamarky 17:35, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Anarchy barrels Also for future reference, the best barrel for an anarchy is apparently barrel 3, giving 153x4 and 27 accuracy. Silent Shroud 16:51, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :Those damage and accuracy numbers are for a set of parts that may vary with other generations anyway. And, --Nagamarky 17:35, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :* barrel3 = +9.5% Damage, +8% Accuracy, ?% Recoil Reduction :* barrel4 = +28% Damage, +6% Accuracy, -117.5% Recoil Reduction :* barrel5 = +15% Damage, +14% Accuracy, +91.5% Recoil Reduction Varieties Multiple Manufacturers? Tediore is listed as the manufacturer, yet there's pictures people have posted of Dahl-branded Anarchys (Anarchies?). Is the Anarchy a gun made by multiple manufacturers, and if so, who else makes them other than Tediore and Dahl? 08:32, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :Above post is mine, forgot to sign in. Anyway, found out from reading on forum that Torgue makes Anarchy too. Will add the other two into template if possible. :3 Sera404 09:37, February 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually, don't think I can without breaking the article. Template only allows one entry into Manufacturer. Can someone with a knowledge of templates work out how to allow multiple entries into Manufacturer? :D Sera404 09:39, February 2, 2010 (UTC) anarchies Anarchies can be made by torgue as well as tediore and dahl im not sure of vladof or atlas though Got a dahl desert anarchy today. Not sure how to add it to the template. the stats are 158x4dmg/30.3acc/6.4FR/+23%recoilreduc/2.9x/+54 mag size(for a total of 82)Phoenixlol 04:03, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Hyperion Anarchies? Has anyone ever seen/had a Hyperion-manufactured Anarchy? These would be easily the best of the ... 5 manufacturers that make SMGs. (Tediore, Torgue, Dahl, Maliwan, & Hyperion) I made one in WillowTree that's pretty sweet, but I want to know if they can be obtained legitimately. With all of Hyperion's Buffs, it works up to 131x4 Damage, 84round Clip, 81.1 Accuracy, 12.5 Fire Rate. EDIT: TO CLARIFY, THIS IS A HACKED WEAPON, I DO NO KNOW IF SUCH A THING IS FINDABLE IN-GAME. I made it simply for scientific study to prove that it is possible to build a valid one (since the 1.3 patch destroys obviously hacked weapons). gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_PatrolSMG gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Hyperion gd_weap_patrol_smg.A_Weapon.WeaponType_patrol_smg gd_weap_patrol_smg.Body.body5 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Grip.grip5 gd_weap_patrol_smg.mag.mag4 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Barrel.barrel5 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Sight.sight5 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Stock.stock5 None gd_weap_patrol_smg.acc.acc4_Double gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Hyperion_3 gd_weap_names_shared.Prefix.Prefix_Projectiles1_Double gd_weap_patrol_smg.Title.Title_LowAccuracy1_Anarchy 0 5 1 49